The begining
by FoodStamps1
Summary: The first part of Robinwhiskers life  I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!I also own Robinwhisker/Robinpaw.


Prologue

Timberclaw padded toward the den of Crackedstar: Windclan leader. "Crackedstar…" Timberclaw meowed, "Yes, Timberclaw?" Crackedstar asked. "Not to be traitor to the clan, my loyalty belongs here but… I don't think my destiny is going the way it was intended…" Timberclaw ventured. Crackedstar grew angry. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD THINK YOU WERE LOYAL AFTER….THAT!" he spat. His anger was obvious and Crackedstar was obviously going to take nursery that were currently busy and few warriors chased Timberclaw far from the no more of the nonsense. Crackedstar spoke very calm but definitely enraged at his words, "Timberclaw, I'm very disappointed in you… I have no choice to run you out of the clan. You can't spread nonsense like that. I will give you five seconds a head start." As Crackedstar begun the countdown Timberclaw looked at him horrified and ran out of the den and toward the entrance. Crackedstar reached one and called to all cats of the clan, " Windclan Timberclaw is a traitor therefore he must be ran out… AFTER HIM" all cats except for the queens in the Windclan camp.

Chapter 1

Smokeface padded toward the nursery expecting his new kits. _Holy Starclan I can't wait! _Smokeface thought. He entered the nursery. Passing the couple of cats in the way he made his way to the front. As usual he got welcoming purrs from his mate, Leopardtail. "Hello, Smokeface" purred Leopardtail "Hello, how are they?" he asked, frantic to see the new kits. Leopardtail giggled, "Their fine, come look Smokeface." Smokeface walked forward to see the new kits, in the entire litter there were four kits: two looked exactly like Leopardtail- yellow fur with a few black spots and bright green eyes, one looked like Smokeface- entirely gray with white tail tip and one ear white, the remaining one shared very few traits of either cat- it had red fur with patches of white edged with light brown with eyes as blue as the sky. "Leopardtail I'm deeply honored to be their father they look like fine future fighters. What will we named them?" asked Smokeface. Leopardtail had already come up with names, as she spoke she motioned her nose to each kit as she named them, "This will be Pebblekit, this is Spottedkit, this is Stonekit, these two are very strange but ,not to be picky, their one of my favorites over the years… the red one will be Robinkit,." She looked up at Smokeface waiting for a sign of approval. Smokeface stared and purred. "I'm delighted to know my kits names!" he meowed before exiting the nursery.

Smokeface stared at the sky. It was a harsh Summer, extreme heat drove prey, as well as some warriors, into burrows and dens seeking shade and coolness. It had been two moons since the kits were born… Spottedkit wasn't feeling well from the heat. As any father would be Smokeface was worried not only for his kits but for everyone else's kits as well. Out of the twenty-five kits of the clan fifteen were not feeling well and under the care of Shadowpelt, the clan medicine cat. Smokeface walked into the nursery to greet his remaining kits. Just before he got through he saw Shadowpelt carrying Pebblekit to her den. "Oh… hello, Smokeface. I'm sorry about all your sick newborns, it's just that this heat is worse than anyone has ever endured… even the elder's!" yowled Shadowpelt over the helpless mews of Pebblekit. Smokeface dipped his head in understanding and continued into the nursery. "Hello, Leopardtail," meowed Smokeface "Hello, only Robinkit and Stonekit remain" the yellow she-cat mewed, near tears. Smokeface knew how a queen felt about losing her kits "I understand, I'm worried to but I always had confidence in them especially these two" Smokeface assured. Leopardtail looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears, yet she wasn't exactly crying. Leopardtail nodded in agreement and continued caring for her remaining kits.

The two kits were doing fine under their mothers care. All of a sudden Robinkit did something a kit his age had never done… he spoke! "Mother," before she replied she stared in shock, "l yes?" she asked. "Can we see the forest today I've been dying to know what it's like!" As a motherly instinct she would say yes but before speaking she looked at Stonekit who was looking at her with the same plead in his eyes as Robinkit had. "very well then" she agreed.

The yellow queen got to her paws and nudged the two kits to theirs as well. Leopardtail showed the young kits to the gorse tunnel leading out of the Thunderclan camp. The kits followed impatiently as she showed the close areas around the borders of the camp. The queen was in no mood to loose yet _another_ kit so that's why she stay near the border. When the left it was sun high, now it's nearly moon high. "Robinkit, Stonekit we'll be heading back now!" The two kits mewed in protest but they had no choice. As leopardtail was about to enter the nursery, the clan leader: Rainstar, called a meeting, "Thunderclan cats, as you know, Leaf bare is coming and Shadowclan has been acting strangely lately…" Rainstar spoke these words fearlessly. She waited for everyone to calm down at the mention of Shadowclan. As Leopardtail and her kits listened they heard some apprentices saying, "I heard Shadowclan is planning on attacking Thunderclan or worse, another clan." Said one with white fur without a trace of any other color "I heard that they are moving territories" said another that had gray fur with black patches. After the talking was done Rainstar continued, "In preparation for an attack and for the shortage of food during leaf bare, the warriors and apprentices will hunt more frequently and cats remaining at the camp with free time will help collect twigs to make a wall around our camp!" announced Rainstar.

Chapter 2

It had been four more moons since the preparation had begun. All the kits were feeling well again and were back with their mothers. Robinkit, as well as Stonekit, knew that they were six moons old now and ready to be apprentices. Stonekit was helping gather twigs and leaves for the barrier where as Robinkit had "_other_" things to do. While his mother was helping Stonekit, Robinkit had ventured out into they forest to explore as she did everyday. There was a certain spot of the forest she always went to. It was a small clearing with a small warm stone in the middle directly in the way of the suns rays. Robinkit would always jump atop the stone and take a short nap. One of the most trusted warriors: Hawkfire, also clan deputy, had found Robinkit's little retreat only minutes before she woke. As Robinkit finished licking her paws and pawing her face to help wake her up more she finally saw what had been waiting for her. "Hello young kit," meowed Hawkfire. Robinkit only stared in disbelief. "Ummmmm…h-hi…" said Robinkit shakily. Hawkfire smiled and said " you must come to camp and help prepare, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the clan if you didn't." Robinkit nodded and jumped from the stone. They walked in silence back to the camp only to find that they were too late, Shadowclan was attacking! Hawkfire stared in shock and started to make a low growl, "Shadowclans fowl ways end now…" after saying that Hawkfire burst into a run and burst into the camp. From the bush Robinkit recognized two bodies that were lying on the ground. _Pebblekit… Spottedkit!_ She thought. She looked around for her last sibling… nowhere. A loud yowl directed Robinkit's attention, Shadowclan leader had killed Rainstar. Feeling more enraged than ever, Robinkit broke through the brush and rammed into Shadowclan leader: Snakestar, from blind rage. "GET OFF ME MOUSE-BRAIN!" ordered Snakestar to Robinkit. Robinkit had realized that she was now in the enter of the battle and knew what she had to do to win this fight… she had to _**kill**_ Snakestar. With lips urled in a snarl showing white sharp teeth, Robinkit bent over and sank her teeth into Snakestars neck. The leader put up a strong fight but eventually breathed his last breath. Robinkit released his fangs and jumped away. From some of the Shadowlan members she heard, "How could a _kit_ kill our leader?"

" Let's go, if a kit can do _**THAT**_ to Snakestar it can do it to us!" At the loud mumblings of Shadowclan they decided to retreat at knowledge of Robinkit's strength. As Robinkit stared at Snakestar, He knew that clan leaders were granted nine lives and that Snakestar should have recovered. The fact that Snakestar _DIDN'T_ recover mean't that that was his last life and that he was forever dead.

Chapter 3

Rainstar was dead and the new leader was Heatherstar. Heatherstar was going to make the trip to mother mouth tomorrow because there was important bizness to tend to. "Thunderclan cats come fourth for a meeting" called Heatherstar. Everyone who could get to their paws did so. "Tonight Shadowclan attacked us and we won because of one brave kit… Robinkit step fourth," Robinkit did as she asked and stared at her with pride filled eyes, "You have shown great bravery and strength in one night. Starclan thanks you as well as I. Starclan, look upon this kit and grant him the gift of being an apprentice. Robinkit I give you the name Robinpaw do you accept and honor your name and clan?" Heatherstar asked, "yes" Robinpaw choked happily, 'Very well, as an apprentice you deserve an mentor who shall be Hawkfire, Hawkfire Do you accept Robinpaw as our apprentice?" Heatherstar asked "Yes" Hawkfire exclaimed. "Good, I know you have much skill and wisdom and I hope you pass it on to her." Heatherstar said. Hawkfire padded over to Robinpaw and touched her nose to Robinpaw's. Heatherstar continued the ceremony and granted two more kits apprentice hood. She granted a kit named Birtchkit the name of Birtchpaw and a mentor named Darkwind. Birtchpaw was a brown tabby tom. The other one was Maplekit now Maplepaw: a light brown she-cat with yellow stripes, and the mentor of Redfang. Robinpaw padded over to The apprentices den to sleep, after Heatherstar dismissed them, because of a tiring battle and day.

ZEE END!

Hope you liked it. This is only one of many.


End file.
